Relieving Some Stress
by RWBY Order
Summary: When a 25 year old Ruby Rose arrives home early after an extended hunting trip, she plans to suprise her wife, Weiss, as she comes home. While lying in wait, however, she sees that Weiss has obviously had a particularly rough day. So, Ruby hatches an...alternate plan. Smut. Commissioned by my own Cousin of all people.


**A/N**

 **So this was a split-second thing that was commissioned by none other than my own cousin and Beta, Alisa. I hope you all enjoy.**

Ruby loved Weiss. That much was undoubtable. If she didn't, she would never have asked her out, never would've kissed her, certainly never would've given Weiss her virginity, and surely wouldn't have married her. That said, Ruby did not love everything that Weiss did, such as ruining her surprise by coming home looking almost pitiful.

Ruby Rose was twenty-five years old, and had been married to her wife for three years now. She had been on a solo hunt for the past several days. She was supposed to be gone for another three days, but she had finished early. Ruby had intended initially to tell her wife the good news immediately, but then had another idea.

Which lead to right now, with Ruby standing outside of her own front door, patiently waiting for her partner of ten years to come home from work. She had been sitting there for some time now, resorting to watching videos on the internet with her scroll to curb her boredom. After laughing at the same six guys failing at random video games for a while, her attention was suddenly pulled away from the video by the sound of an engine.

Now, thanks to Weiss's colossal paycheck for her job as CEO to the Schnee Dust Company, they shared a significant amount of property. The fact that she could hear the engine over the sounds of gunfire and profanity coming from her scroll meant that whoever was in the car was nearing the house. In a flash, Ruby was in the bushes next to the door, hunkering down close to the ground. Quickly dragging her cloak under her body to hide the vivid red from outside view, Ruby mad quick word of covering what colors on her would be visible in the dark plant. By the time the sound of a car door closing raced her ears, Ruby had disappeared into the shrubbery.

Ruby held her breath as she heard footsteps on the concrete of the walkway leading to the door. She had long since memorized the gait that belonged to the love of her life. Smiling in anticipation, Ruby's muscles coiled up, preparing to pounce. She had every intention to surprise her wife, and she peeked from under the bush to find her target. Her smile slowly fell from her face as she caught sight of her wife, however.

Ruby had been with Weiss for ten years now. She knew the signs that Weiss was _not_ happy. The fact that her shoulders sagged ever so slightly, how she kept rubbing and rolling her neck and shoulders, and the large stack of paperwork she carried under her left arm all added up to prove that Weiss had had a long, stressful day.

 _You know...I think I have a better idea._

The smile slowly reformed on Ruby's face. She waited until Weiss had closed the door behind her to rise up from the ground. Quickly, she made her way around the outside of the house. Because Weiss had so much paperwork, she would likely be in her study, attempting to complete it and burning herself out in the process. Their home wasn't that big considering the ridiculous sum that Weiss got from the company, and soon, Ruby was under the window of her wife's study. Looking up to the second floor, Ruby grinned when she saw that the window was indeed open. Weiss liked to leave the window ajar whenever she had work to do. She liked to listen to the birds.

Ruby took a few steps back, double checked to ensure Crescent Rose was secure on her hip, and took a running leap up to the second story window. Using her semblance to both lift her farther off the group and then to cushion her impact on the wall, Ruby latched her fingers onto the windowsill. She sat there for a moment, hanging from the high window, and listening to the sort sounds of pen-on-paper coming from the inside of the study. Over the years, Ruby had worked off most of her clumsiness that plagued her in her childhood, and had even learned in her Huntress training the art of stealth. Now, she was far from Blake's skill level, but she was good enough for the task at hand.

Ruby pulled herself up and into the study. Taking care to be as quiet as possible, Ruby snuck up behind her workaholic of a wife, and layer her hand softly on her shoulders.

Wess did not flinch away, nor did she seem too surprised. She instead dropped her pen and hummed quietly as Ruby began to slowly massage her shoulders. "You're home early…" Weiss said, sighing as the Huntress hit a particularly sore spot.

Ruby pouted, rubbing at that spot that always seemed to knot up after a long day, and said, "You knew I was coming?"

Weiss's immediate response was delayed in favor of a soft moan at her wonderful wife's ministrations. "No, but a felt your aura pulse when you jumped up here. Wow, you are good at that." Ruby couldn't help but beam at the praise, doubling her efforts to help her partner.

"Long day?" Ruby asked. She already knew the answer, but felt like making small talk was appropriate for the massage she was giving her wife.

Weiss groaned at having been reminded of her day. "Dust yes," she said, "I'll tell you about it later," Weiss then opened her eyes and looked back down to her desk. "I should really finish-"

She was interrupted, though, by Ruby's hand leaving her shoulder and cupping her chin. The Huntress tiled her wife's head up, locking eyes with those wonderful cerulean eyes, and pressed her lips to Weiss's. Kissing her upside down showed it's own challenges, but still, they made it work. Softly moving her lips against her wife's, Ruby ran her tongue over her lips, asking for permission to enter. They kissed like that until their lungs forced them , Ruby said, "Hey, you can do work later. Right now, you are tired, and I am home safe and sound, three days early."

Weiss shook her head briefly, saying, "No, Ruby, this needs to get done. Also, how _did_ you manage to get back here this early? The mission was projected to take a week."

Ruby felt a grin form on her lips as she said, "Well, yeah, but the people in that village _severely_ underestimated how awesome I am!"

Weiss chuckled below her at her wife's faux hubris, and said jokingly, "Careful, Love, if your head gets any bigger it might burst." The business woman allowed herself a few more seconds of mirth before saying, "Well, as much as I would love to spend time with you," her shoulders sagged then, only a little determination found in her voice, "these papers really must get finished."

"Weiss," Ruby began, her voice firm, "You know as well as I do that when you are this exhausted, nothing good comes from you working. You need to relax." Her hand returned to their place, kneading Weiss's shoulders. The CEO practically melted under her fingers as Ruby began working the tension out of her neck. The redhead leaned down, and executed the final stage of her plan. Breathing huskily into her wife's ear, Ruby said "Besides…" one of her hands dropped down from Weiss's shoulder to her breasts, "...I was hoping have a little alone time with my incredibly attractive wife."

Weiss felt heat begin to simmer in the pit of her stomach at that. It never ceased to amaze her how Ruby could do a complete one-eighty in personality, from her sweet, kind one, to this...seductive one. It also never ceased to frustrate her how quickly her undoubtedly attractive wife could turn her into putty in Ruby's hands. "Well...I suppose you are right. I won't get anything done in this state…" she began, rubbing her thighs together under the desk unconsciously as Ruby ran her hand over her breasts again, "And I certainly wouldn't be opposed to some...activities…"

The Huntress pulled away from Weiss and tugged her out of her seat. Ruby grinned happily as she giddily lead her wife out of the study and towards the bedroom. Ruby then said, "Weiss, I haven't seen you in several days. All I had to keep me company on those _cold_ night out in the wilderness were Crescent Rose, my cloak," Ruby was purposefully emphasizing her next few words, "And some... _wonderful_ pictures I had on my scroll of my sexy wife in some _compromising positions."_ Ruby stopped then, and turned to look at Weiss. Her eyes darkened as she said, "I am going to make you _scream,_ Weiss."

Loathe as Weiss was to admit it, Ruby absolutely was the leader when it came to activities such as these. She just knew how to get the former heiress all riled up, and this time was no different. The thought of Ruby out in the forest in the dead of night, _pleasuring herself_ to pictures of Weiss, and the promise she had just made...the thought alone made her want these clothes off even more. She couldn't help herself, the second they entered their bedroom, Weiss was all over her partner. Wrapping her arms around her and mashing their lips together, the two stumbled blindly towards the bed in the center of the room.

Weiss's knees caught on the edge of the bed, and she fell backwards. Ruby was now on top of her. It took less than a second for Ruby's hands to find the buttons of her dress shirt, and she began hastily undoing Weiss's shirt. In short order, Ruby had Weiss's shirt thrown open. The redhead soon moved her lips from Weiss's mouth to her neck, pressing her teeth against that one part that she new drove Weiss crazy as she began kneading Weiss's modest breasts through her bra. Try as she might, Weiss couldn't hold back the moan that rose in her throat.

There wasn't even a ghost of a memory of her day at work in her mind.

Weiss pushed her hands up against Ruby's shoulders, lifting her wife off of her. Panting, the white-haired woman said, "Wait, wait, take yours off, too, before we go any further."

A grin spread across Ruby's face as she said, "Whatever you say, princess," and rose up onto her knees. Straddling Weiss's hips, Ruby unhooked her Cloak, which fell to the floor with a flutter. Then, she hastily undid the metal buttons and zipper that held together her hunting attire.

 _Thank Dust I got rid of that corset, or else this would take forever._

Softly dumping her overshirt-slash-jacket onto the floor, Ruby made a show of lifting her white undershirt up over her head, going so far as to rock her hips back and forth on Weiss's lap. Even before her shirt hit the floor, Ruby felt Weiss's hands on her stomach, feeling up and down the abs she had gotten from working with Crescent Rose over the years. Weiss _loved_ her abs. Ruby made swift work of her skirt, simply unbuttoning the side, and unzipping it. Now that Ruby was stripped down to her lacy black underwear that she had worn in preparation for tonight and a pair of stockings, she next down, catching the eyes of her wife that was currently gawking at her body. Smiling as seductively as she could, Ruby asked huskily, "Like what you see?"

Weiss chuckled, love and lust mixing flawlessly in her eyes as she said, "Well, I did marry her, so I would certainly hope so." The CEO then moved her hands from her wife's stomach to her shoulders, passing over her breasts, and grabbed her shoulders. Before she pulled Ruby down on her again, Weiss took a moment to simply look at her wife. She had filled out wonderfully in adulthood. Her skin was flawless and smooth, with he exception of the odd scar that came with her line of work. Ruby had allowed her hair to grow a bit, but not too long. Now reaching her shoulders, the red and black locks framed her beautiful face perfectly. She had grown to be more than a few inches taller than Weiss, and her breasts grew to be significantly larger than Weiss's own, both fact that frustrated her endlessly during her Beacon years now only served to make her heart swell with love for this woman, and her loins burn with desire for her.

Soon, their lips were connected again, and Ruby's hands were all over her. Ruby pressed her thigh between Weiss's legs, causing Weiss to arch her back in surprise at the sudden friction. Her lips left Ruby's with a gasp, and the redhead began trailing her lips down from her mouth, across her jaw and her neck, and paused at her collarbone. Ruby took advantage of Weiss's raised back to reach around and unhook her bra. Weiss took a moment to shimmy out of her open shirt and bra, before Ruby resumed her de-stressing session.

Moving further down, Ruby finally took one of Weiss's nipples in her mouth. She rolled the small nub between her teeth gently, causing Weiss to moan out lowly, "Rubyyyy." Despite the fact that she had heard it many times, hearing her name spoken like that still managed to make her heart pound in her chest. Taking her wife's other breast into her other hand, she felt Weiss hand tangle into her hair.

Weiss pushed her chest out, pressing her breasts into Ruby's face. However small her chest was, they were very sensitive, and Ruby was more than aware of that. Idly, Weiss noted that Ruby's free hand was now fumbling with the button of her dress pants. Say what you will about Ruby's general clumsiness, but she was definitely dexterous when it counted, like when she fought on the battlefield, or successfully undoing her wife's pants with one hand, while occupying her mind and other hand with her wife's tits.

Suddenly, Ruby stopped her ministrations. Confused, Weiss peered down at her wife, and met her silver eyes that looked up from Weiss's modest breasts. They were both panting and red-faced, and the white-haired woman gave a curious look at her wife, to which Ruby replied by saying, "As nice as this is, love, I can't get your pants off like this."

Weiss's heart skipped a beat at that. They had been together for years, but it still was a shock to her when Ruby called her that. "Of course, yeah," Weiss said as Ruby rolled off of her. Standing up, Weiss began to pull her slacks off, only to be stopped by her redheaded wife. Weiss asked her, "What are you doing?"

Ruby simply grinned slyly and said, "Let me do it? Come on, Weiss, it's like a Christmas present, it's no fun if I let you unwrap it for me." Weiss let out a huff that she hoped sounded annoyed, and raised her hands from her waistline. Ruby saw right through her wife's faux annoyance, knowing from experience that Weiss enjoyed this as much as she did. Slowly, Ruby began to reveal those gorgeous legs that belonged to the woman she loved so much. She took her time, as to savor every inch of her wife's legs that came into view. Soon enough, the slacks pooled around Weiss's ankles, and the only thing left on the former heiress was a thin pair of baby blue panties. Ruby grinned.

Oh, _this is going to be a fun evening…_

Weiss yelped as Ruby scooped her up into a bridal carry, and Ruby giggled gleefully as she tossed Weiss back onto the bed. She bounced once before Ruby was on her again. Ruby once again pressed her face into the crook of Weiss's neck, and began to suck on her pulse point, Weiss moaning all the way, not relenting until there was a small bruise there. Pulling away from her love's neck, Ruby locked eyes with her.

The redhead gave a predatory grin towards her wife, and she felt her shudder underneath her. Ruby sat up, once again straddling her wife, and moved her hands to the clasp of her own bra and said, "Alright, let's get rid of this booby holder, shall we?" Silence filled the room for a solid few seconds before the slap of Weiss's palm on her forehead broke it.

"Oh my dust, you dolt," she began, "You are lucky you are so damn good at this or you would've killed the mood entirely." Reaching up around Ruby's back, Weiss said, "Let me do it." With a soft click, the bra fell limp on Ruby's chest, held up only by her arms. Undeterred by her little hiccup, Ruby leaned forward, taking Weiss's face in her hands and kissing her. She spared just a moment to remove her bra before falling down on Weiss, pinning the white-haired woman under her body once more.

Weiss was idly aware of her wife's significantly larger breasts pressing softly against her own. Breaking their kiss in order to breathe, Ruby rested her forehead against Weiss's and stared into her eyes. Heat coiled in the pit of Weiss's stomach as Ruby breathed out, "Oh, I am going to make you _scream,_ love." The Huntress then pressed her lips to Weiss's jaw, neck, collarbone, and slowly began to leave a trail of wet kisses all the way down her partner's body, making a brief stop at her breast to rev up the business woman further, until finally, she sat with her face between her wife's creamy thighs. Weiss's panties had a noticeable damp spot just where Ruby's prize lay.

Eager to finally get to pleasure her wife, Ruby impatiently pulled on the waistband of the underwear, the small bit of cloth and silk falling down her legs with nary a whisper, and the Weiss's core was bared for Ruby to see. Weiss was perfectly shaven, and the soft-looking petals of her labia flared out slightly. Ruby smiled as she reached out and ran the tips of her fingers lightly over the slick folds of her wife's vagina, to which Weiss let out a small coo of pleasure.

Leaning in, Ruby delicately kissed around the entrance, a few times, then once right in the center of the moist opening, but only lightly. She wasn't doing much more than teasing, a fact that Weiss realized with a whine. "Rubyyyy," she groaned, subconsciously pushing her hips forward. Ruby giggled at the expected actions of her usually so uptight wife. The redhead then leaned forward once more, this time trailing her tongue very lightly up the center, barely brushing along Weiss's center. She went from the bottom all the way to the top, finishing off with a flick to the clit which drew out a little pleasured yelp from the white-haired woman.

Groaning, Weiss tangled her hand in Ruby's hair and said, "Ruby, quit teasing!" She felt as much as heard her wife chuckle between her legs. Ruby then did nothing but blow air over Weiss's most sensitive parts, leaving Weiss to suppress a groan and say, "Ruby Rose, I'm being serious! I've been pent up all week, and I need this now."

Ruby rested her cheek against her wife's inner thigh, and looked up at Weiss. Even after ten years, even during sex, seeing Weiss blushing still managed to make her heart stutter. She loved this woman. Ruby couldn't help but laugh slightly at just how needy Weiss was, and decided to indulge her. "Ask and you shall receive, beautiful."

As aroused as Weiss was, and no matter how many times they had done this, nothing could've prepared Weiss for the feeling of Ruby _finally_ eating her out in earnest. A deep moan burst from Weiss's mouth as she clenched a handful of Ruby's hair in her hand. She was careful not to hurt her partner, but really couldn't help herself.

Ruby reached her arms around, pushing Weiss's legs onto her shoulders and placing her hands on her Wife's hips, trying to minimize her squirming. Excitement fogged Ruby's mind as she finally got to do this with Weiss after their several days apart. Ruby couldn't help but smile despite the fact that her head was currently between her wife's legs.

They had been intimate for many years now, so Ruby was more than well acquainted with Weiss's body, along with all the weak spots the had, to which Ruby catered generously. So generously, in fact, that only a short few minutes into their sex, Weiss's voice suddenly halted in a gasp, and her entire body tensed up. Feeling Weiss's inner walls beginning to spasm, along with the white-haired woman's thighs tightening against Ruby's head. Weiss clutched the sheets of their King-sized bed in a death grip. Suddenly, all this tension building up in Weiss's body burst, Weiss letting out a deep moan as she climaxed. However suprised at the speed of her Wife's climax, Ruby continued pleasuring her wife through her climax even as a sweet flavor coated her tongue.

Weiss finally went limp on the bed, panting hard as she was finally satisfied. Ruby sat up from her place between her Wife's legs, briefly wiping her mouth with the back of her arm to clean up the excess flhid, and said, a somewhat shocked tone in her voice, "Damn, Weiss, that was quick!"

If it was possible, Weiss cheeks reddened even further at her wife's brash comment. Never let it be said that Ruby Rose was subtle. Regardless, Weiss said defensively, "Well, I apologize, Ruby, but unlike _someone_ , I do not _fondle myself_ when I am bored in the woods!" Weiss crossed her arms over her small chest, even as Ruby crawled up next to her.

Wrapping the sweaty, nude, embarrassed businesswoman in her arms, Ruby laughed and said, "Aw, it's fine, Weiss, I still love you..." She nuzzled slightly into the ice queen's neck. Weiss relented, and allowed Ruby into her arms. Grinning mischievously, Ruby then finished her statement with, "...even if you cum faster than a jackrabbit."

 _That_ earned her a shove from the white-haired woman. Quickly pulling herself close to her wife again, Ruby said, "Not that it matters, really…" and she locked eyes with Weiss, eyes dark with lust. She could feel the shudder that ran down Weiss's spine as Ruby finished, "...because we are _nowhere_ near done, Love."

And like that, Ruby was on Weiss again. They would go on long into the night, both of them getting more than their share of pleasure. When they would finally call it quits, the two women would lay, sweaty, tired, and absolutely in love. They had come a long way from awkwardly sleeping in the same bed as freshmen at Beacon, and they still had a long way to go. Yes, there would be bad parts. Life would never be exactly perfect. At least they had each other.

Ruby loved Weiss, and Weiss loved Ruby.

Life would sometimes be hard, some days even could be brutal, but at the end of the day, so long as one had the other to support them, they were truly a force to be reckoned with. Even if it was only to provide some well-needed stress relief.

Yes, Ruby loved Weiss, and Weiss loved Ruby.

That was just the way it was ment to be.


End file.
